In Reverse
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Penelope and Schneider only and finally admit they have feelings for each other after their daughter's birth.


For Penelope and Schneider, everything happened in reverse for them. After a one night stand (they got caught up in the moment one night) that produced a daughter, Sofia, they settled happily into their roles as co-parents. And Penelope certainly liked the amount of child support she was getting too - that was definitely a bonus. But even though they shared a child, Schneider was terrified to tell her the truth about his feelings for her - he didn't want to risk rejection because he was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way. And he wasn't about to risk their friendship and hurt Sofia in the process. So it was just easier to stay quiet and slowly die inside.

Elena smirked at Schneider. "You still hopelessly in love with my mom?"

He looked around frantically to make sure Penelope wasn't around and sighed in relief when he didn't see her. "Shh! We're not talking about that," he whispered.

Lydia, Elena, and Alex all rolled their eyes and even the baby giggled. "You're so desperate it's making the rest of us sad. Just tell her," Elena encouraged him. She just wanted her mom to be happy and if it was with Schneider, then so be it.

"I'm not telling her," Schneider reiterated.

"Tell her!" Alex whisper-yelled so as not disturb his mother. Like Elena, he wanted her to be happy. He didn't care how that happened just as long as she left him alone. Sofia provided a lot of distractions, thankfully, and he appreciated it even when she woke him up crying in the middle of the night.

"No! And shut up," he hissed when a yawning Penelope walked in.

"How are my babies?" Penelope asked with a grin on her face, first checking to make sure that Sofia was doing okay. Once satisfied, she checked in on Elena and Alex.

"What are your plans for today?" Schneider pressed.

"I have work later but I should be home in time to put Sofia to bed. You two good with her today?" she asked him and her mother.

They both nodded. "You don't have to worry. All three of my grandchildren will be well taken care of," Lydia vowed. She then glanced at her daughter. "You shouldn't have to be so busy if you don't need to be."

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask. And I'm always busy - I have two teenagers, a newborn, and my mother living with me."

Sofia started crying and both her parents jumped up to check on her. "Is she hungry? Diaper change?" Schneider pressed.

"Just wanted her mama," Penelope answered when the shrieking died down after she picked up the three month old.

"We're going out for a little while. Why don't you two talk?" Elena suggested as she stood up.

Fortunately for her, Lydia and Alex understood her train of thought and stood up to follow her out the door. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. We don't need to be here for this." Alex laughed nervously and hoped he wasn't screwing this up.

Penelope narrowed her eyes at the three of them. "This is suspicious but I'm too tired to press you on it right now. Go!" She waved them out the door and then turned to find a panicking Schnieder. "What's up with them?"

He laughed. "No clue," he lied.

"Schneider, you know something. What is it? Are they up to something?"

"Sort of," he hedged.

"Schneider! Stop it," she chided, thankful the baby had fallen back to sleep.

"Sorry." How could he get out of this? Schneider couldn't come up with anything and now he was panicking even more.

"Something's wrong. Tell me," a worried Penelope urged, unaware of how completely her life was about to change (again).

He sighed and sat back down. "You know how we're two co-parents just raising our baby and hoping we don't screw her up? I want to be more," he admitted.

"More what?" Was he saying what she thought he was? A chill went down her spine and she shivered.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Penelope. You're my best friend, and I want to be your partner in every way that counts. But we absolutely cannot hurt Sofia. Or Elena and Alex because they're not mine by blood but I still consider them my kids too," Schneider admitted to her.

In shock, Penelope's mouth dropped open and she stared into space for a few seconds as she struggled to process everything he had told her. "Wow," she finally said.

"Yeah. I didn't just fuck up our relationship, right?" he questioned, terrified of her reply.

"Of course not. Even if I didn't feel the same way, our friendship could never be ruined."

"Wait, you said 'even if'. Does that mean you're in love with me too?" He hadn't expected it to go this way - hadn't even allowed himself to hope it would either.

"Yes." She grinned and went to kiss him before a squeal from outside the apartment interrupted them.

"Sorry! We're just really excited!" Elena called through the door.

"I thought I told you you weren't allowed to eavesdrop!" Lydia loudly called back, fooling none of them.

"Maybe we should give them what they what for once," Penelope joked. She grinned when Schneider leaned down and kissed her.

Sofia cooed and started kicking thin air. "I think she's a happy little girl," he murmured after they pulled apart.

"I think so too." Then she turned towards the door. "You can come in now!" Penelope yelled.

"Uh, we're going to take Sofia and go because nobody wants to be around to hear you have sex," Elena told them as she opened the door, grabbed the baby, and took off with her sister. Lydia grabbed the diaper bag and stroller then followed her grandchildren out the door.

"At least we have some privacy now." Penelope shrugged and then headed to the fridge to grab a snack.

"Don't want to waste it," Schneider told her with a wink.

"The last time you looked at me like that, you knocked me up. So birth control will be our friend," she shot back.

"Works for me." As much as he loved Sofia, he didn't want another surprise either so he was on board with her plan (even though it meant he had to wait to make love to her).

"I cannot believe we're actually together and have a child." She sighed and sent him a smile.

He beamed back at her. "Neither do I sometimes."

And they sat down to talk and enjoy some time by themselves before their children could interrupt and (sort of) ruin everything. And maybe made out on the couch for a little while. Elena actually interrupted at one point by spraying water at them, and they got her back later for that escapade when she invited her girlfriend over. But Penelope and Schneider were part of a family that loved them, and they couldn't wait to see what else life brought them (hopefully not another baby).


End file.
